


Mistelzweig

by i_am_a_hog



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: Zum Adventskalender Türchen 8Prompt: Mistelzweig
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2019





	Mistelzweig

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habs geschafft! Etwas spät, aber es ist noch der 8. 
> 
> Viel Spaß :)

Als Boerne den Raum betrat, atmete er einmal tief durch. Unter dutzenden unbekannten Gesichtern erblickte er erst Frau Krusenstern und am anderen Ende des Raumes Frau Klemm. Thiel sah er nicht, bevor ihm ein Plastikbecker mit Glühwein in die Hand gedrückt wurde und er von Mirko in die Menge gezerrt wurde.

„Wer um 8 nicht unter dem Mistelzweig war, bekommt nen Gutschein.“

Boerne schaute sich um. Tatsächlich hing in der Mitte des Raumes ein Mistelzweig, um den sich ein Kreis gebildet hatte, um ihm nicht zu nah zu kommen. So schwer konnte es ja nicht sein, den zu vermeiden. Boerne nippte an seinem Glühwein und sah sich erneut um, Frau Klemm kam ihm Zielstrebig entgegen.

„Der Herr Professor,“ sagte sie.

„Frau Klemm,“ gab Boerne zurück und fügte schmunzelnd hinzu, „Ihr wievielter?“

„Wievielter was?“

„Glühwein.“ Boerne hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Ach, sparen Sie es sich,“ maulte Frau Klemm.

„Haben Sie unseren liebsten Hauptkommissar gesehen?“

„Der war vorhin da. Ich glaube, er hat Angst vor dem Mistelzweig.“

„So so“, machte Boerne. „Dann mach ich mich mal auf die Suche.“

Frau Klemm schaute ihn seltsam an, doch das schob er mal lieber auf den Glühwein und drängelte sich durch die Menge.

Ein paar Minuten lang unterhielt er sich noch mit jemandem, der ihm zum letzten gelösten Fall gratulierte, dessen Namen Boerne aber schon wieder vergessen hatte.

Und dann passierte alles auf einmal.

Er sah Thiel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und entschuldigte sich bei seinem Gesprächspartner, während er sich schon umwandte.

„Thiel!“

Der drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Da sind Sie ja. Wo haben Sie sich denn versteckt?“

Thiel setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als plötzlich alle Gespräche um sie herum verstummten.

„Was ist denn los?“ fragte Boerne und folgte den Blicken der Anwesenden. „Oh.“

Anscheinend war es doch so schwer, sich nicht unter den Mistelzweig zu bewegen. Naja, er hatte eben schnellstmöglich zu Thiel gewollt, da war ja nichts dabei.

„Na, dann kommen Sie mal her, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne war sich selbst nicht komplett sicher, warum ausgerechnet diese Worte seinen Mund verließen, doch nun waren sie raus und Thiel kam zu seiner Überraschung tatsächlich auf ihn zu.

„Und jetzt?“

Das fragte Thiel jetzt noch?

„Bevor ich jemand anderen hier groß belästige, werde ich Sie küssen.“

Auch das hatte er nicht sagen wollen. Falsch war es nicht, aber so gerade heraus drückte er sich selten aus.

„Ach, werden Sie das?“

Irgendwo hinter Boerne kicherte jemand, also beschloss er, sich hier nicht zum Clown machen zu lassen, nahm einen Schritt nach vorne und presste seine Lippen gegen Thiels.

Es hätte nur ein kleiner Kuss sein sollen, nur ganz kurz und er hätte wieder losgelassen, aber Thiel hielt ihn etwas ungeschickt an der Krawatte fest und tat etwas, das Boerne so nicht erwartet hätte. Er küsste zurück.

Boerne, der seit einigen Jahren dachte, er wäre über Thiel hinweg – zumindest im romantischen Sinne – wurde böse überrascht. Seine Gefühle waren plötzlich mit aller Wucht zurück und er konnte nichts tun, außer Thiel mit großen Augen anzuschauen, als sie sich trennten.

„Jetzt schauen Sie mal nicht so,“ grummelte Thiel und Boerne bemerkte, wie sich all die Gespräche um sie herum gerade besonders aufgesetzt anhörten.

„Ich glaube…“ _ich liebe Sie_ oder _ich kann das nicht_ oder _ich habe gerade einen großen Fehler gemacht_ oder _ich muss das nochmal fühlen_. Stattdessen sagte er nur „… wir sollten mal reden.“

„Ja.“

Dass Thiel ihm nicht widersprach grenzte an ein Wunder.

Zusammen verließen sie den Raum und standen sich im kalten Foyer gegenüber. Boerne hatte noch immer seinen Glühwein in der Hand.

„Was war das?“

„Was?“ gab Thiel zurück.

Waren heute alle schwer von Begriff?

„Sie haben mich geküsst.“

„Nein. Sie haben _mich_ geküsst.“

„Aber Sie haben zurückgeküsst.“

„Und stört Sie das?“

Boerne zögerte, aber was half es zu lügen. Thiel würde anscheinend nicht ausflippen, wie er es immer befürchtet hatte. Dieses ganze Gespräch lief erstaunlich glatt. Keine Komplikationen, keine Missverständnisse, außer…

„Nein.“

Sie schwiegen beide, bevor Boerne doch noch fragte.

„Und woher… warum?“

Thiel wurde rot und Boerne wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, aber er hielt sich doch zurück.

„Ich hab Vaddern versprochen, dass ich ihm zuliebe was versuch.“

Boerne war sich nicht ganz sicher, was Thiel damit sagen wollte. Anscheinend sagte sein Gesichtsausdruck entsprechend viel, sodass Thiel seufzte und weiter erklärte.

„Er wollte nichts zu Weihnachten und er nervt mich schon seit fast nem Jahr damit, dass ich doch endlich mal ‚auf Sie zugehen soll‘ und ‚den ersten Schritt‘ machen soll, weil wir ‚offensichtlich beide was von einander wollen‘.“

„Ah.“

„Und als ich ein paar Bier intus hatte, da hab ich zugestimmt. So als Weihnachtsgeschenk. Und dann hat er nicht mehr lockergelassen.“

„Ah.“

„Und jetzt haben Sie ja angeboten. Den Kuss. Ich dachte nicht, dass das so einfach wird.“

Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf war Boerne die Ironie der Sache bewusst. Wie viel Thiel redete, während er selbst in etwa sprachlos war.

„Wollen Sie ein bisschen an die frische Luft gehen?“

Boerne nickte.

Die Weihnachtsdekoration im gegenüberliegenden Haus war sogar relativ geschmackvoll, stellte Boerne fest, als Thiels Hand seine fand und sich ihre Finger verschränkten.

Der Glühwein in seiner anderen Hand war inzwischen kalt.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs lesen, einen schönen 2. Advent noch und über Kudos und Comments freu ich mich immer <3


End file.
